


Five times Dean Smith got it on with the guy from the mail room.

by neierathima



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neierathima/pseuds/neierathima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith has given the mail room guy five blow jobs, and only gotten two in return. (aka something that might have happened during "It's a terrible life")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Dean Smith got it on with the guy from the mail room.

Dean Smith has given the mail room guy five blow jobs, and only gotten two in return. This seems odd to him, because Dean Smith is a big believer in reciprocity. 

The first time happens when they get trapped in an elevator together, early enough in the morning it will be awhile before the maintenance guys show up. He's talked to the guy, Cas, a few times, and every single time leaves him feeling unsettled, like his clothes, no, like his skin doesn't fit right. 

So there they are, trapped in an elevator, Cas staring at him in a way Dean can't figure out, so much sexual tension in the air you could cut it with a knife, and Dean can't really think of any other option besides going crazy. So he shoves Cas against the wall, watching those blue eyes go wide, and drops to his knees. It's short work to get those stupid khakis undone, and Cas is hard underneath his hand.

Dean has his mouth around the head of his dick before he can over think it, or freak out, or realize what a monumentally stupid idea this is. Cas comes undone in less than a minute, gasping like he's never been blown before, and the name _dean_ rolls out of his lips in a way that makes Dean Smith feel like Cas is talking to someone completely different. He stands up, leaning against the wall, and Cas puts one hand on Dean's pants, above his dick. And then the elevator starts moving again. 

 

After the first, awkward elevator incident, Cas avoids him for almost two weeks, and then shows up unexpectedly on a Friday afternoon, in jeans and a tshirt (and Dean goes to half mast instantly at that sight), and drags Dean out of his office. Dean is so confused he goes along with Cas' plan, which apparently involves an evening spent at a carnival. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon wandering around, Cas leading Dean around, encouraging him to try everything with an intensity Dean finds disconcerting. At the end of the night, when the lights are on, almost bright enough to block out the stars, Cas and Dean take a ride on the ferris wheel.

At the top, Cas kisses him harshly and then leans over the seat to give Dean the best blow job he's possibly ever had. He comes fast, feeling like he's a teen again, and Cas is sitting up, wiping his mouth off almost innocently, before they reach the bottom again. Dean stumbles off the ride, pulling Cas behind him, looking for the nearest bathroom. A day this good definitely deserves a reward. 

 

The third time, well. Dean has a day full of meetings which all go bad, a bottle of vodka stashed in his desk, and a talk with his boss that makes his skin crawl. When Cas shows up, well after he should have gone home, Dean can't help it, he needs to taste him again. 

He shoves him up against the door and drops to his knees, wondering if he's developing a bad habit as he does so. This time, he lingers, noses into the hair of Cas' groin, licking at the crease between thigh and stomach, letting the head draw wet lines on his cheeks and chin. Cas moans so prettily and Dean sucks until Cas sounds like he's forgetting _(everything, anything, Dean doesn't know what)_. Dean comes as Cas does, his orgasm pulled out of him by the other man's drawn out _Dean_. After, he rests his head on Cas' stomach, the weight of the hand on Dean's head feeling like a benediction. 

 

 

Dean likes getting his own office supplies. There is a supply closet, almost completely hidden, that no one besides him ever seems to use. He likes the vaguely criminal feeling of picking out boxes of staples and pencils and whatnot. He almost jumps out of his skin when Cas comes in, shutting and locking the door to the closet behind him. Cas' face is serious, almost angry, when he demands Dean take off his shirt. Dean is completely confused, but he finds himself pulling off his jacket. 

Cas apparently thinks he's too slow because he steps closer, tugging off Dean's suspenders and unbuttoning his shirt. He slips it off Dean's shoulders, eyes going immediately to the strange birthmark Dean carries. He's about to shrug it off, explain that the freaky handprint is just something he was born with, but Cas bends over and licks, once, at the red mark. Dean comes explosively. 

When he opens his eyes, Cas is standing back, looking freaking relieved instead of, well, however he should look after bringing Dean off in the oddest way imaginable. Dean wants to say something to break the heavy silence but he doesn't know what. So he slumps against the metal shelving, thighs starting to burn almost immediately as he squats down. He reaches out, pulling Cas to him by the pocket of his khaki's, deciding to keep his mouth busy so all sorts of uncomfortable truths don't slip out. 

 

 

The business dinner is stretching on painfully long, and as nice as the restaurant is, Dean is bored stiff. He finds a reason to dismiss himself from the table and wanders past the bathrooms before deciding against it, heading further down the hallway to an emergency exist that's been propped open. He steps out into the alley, walking a few feet until he's out of the ring of light from the streetlamp. The night is dark, a sliver of moon and the stars hidden by clouds, and Dean catches a smell on the wind, something like dirt and asphalt that makes him shiver with ...something.

He shrugs it off, turns around to walk back in and Cas is there. Only he looks completely different, wearing a suit and trenchcoat and damn, Dean thinks, he's wasted in the mailroom if he cleans up like this. Cas puts one hand on his shoulder, right over the mark, and says "I'm sorry Dean, I have to go." Dean has no idea what he means by it but he knows he can't let it happen. 

He pulls Cas closer, kisses him, before pushing him, gently, up against the wall of the restaurant. "Please, Dean," Cas begs, but Dean ignores him, going to his knees, not carrying what he's doing to his pants. Cas is still begging when Dean gets him in his mouth, trying to tie Cas to him with his mouth. Cas comes and Dean stands up reluctantly, not looking at him. Then Cas spins them around, pushes Dean up against the wall and kisses him fiercely, desperately, before kneeling down to return the favor. 

He's gone before Dean winds down enough to open his eyes and Dean stands in the alley, cool air on his spent cock and a tightening in his chest that he can't shake the rest of the evening.


End file.
